Lion King 2 12
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: You all may Timon and Pumbaas Story from the first film. But do you know there story from the sequel? Well now you can in this new adventure staring everyones favorite Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Lion King 2 1/2

Part 1

( The opening sequence the the lion king 2 is playing until)

Timon: (pauses film) You know what...why are we watching this

Pumbaa: Cause its a good movie about us

Timon: About us ah Pumbaa how you make me laugh. Once again they cut out over an hour of the film that contained scenes with us! Disney is always doing this!

Pumbaa: Well to be fair they did give us a t.v. show, our own movie, a video game, a

Timon: I get the point but our story should have been told!

Pumbaa: Well then why don't we show them our story again!

Timon: I got it! Why don't we show them our story again!

Pumbaa: that never gets old Timon...

Timon: Alright lets do it!

Pumbaa: So does this Mean we are going back to the begining again!

Timon: No we are going to before the begining...wait...well actually we are going back to the begining after the ending...we are going back to the part after the ending of the first...yes Pumbaa we are going back to the begining. When me and you were still In the jungle enjoying life the easy way! (Rewinds the film) He we are! The old days where it was just me, you, and a couple hundred Meerkats! (Unpauses Film)

Entire Colony: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<br>It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: ahh this is the life...hey Timon what wrong?

Timon: I can't believe Simba Chose that dump over coming back here with us

Pumbaa: well I'm sure it will look better soon. He did say it looked nicer before his uncle took over.

Timon: But still. I miss the old days when it was just the three of us.

Pumbaa: But I thought you wanted the Meerkats to move in

Timon: I wanted my Ma and Uncle Max to move in NOT THE ENTIRE COLONY! Its hardly Hakuna Matata with them here making all of this noise!

Pumbaa: You worry too much...Just lay back and relax. Thats what Hakuna Matata is all about!

Timon: Don't tell me what Hakuna Matata is I inveted Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: Then why don't you stop worrying and chill out..

Timon: You want to see me calm down! HERE I WILL CALM DOWN!

Pumbaa: Oh boy...

(Zazu is flying above the jungle and lands in front of Timon and Pumbaa)

Timon: ahh boy what do you want?

Zazu: I am here to announce that the royal king has invited you to the presentation of the hier of the kingdom.

Timon: uhhhh come again

Zazu: ...Simba is having a kid and wants you two to come.

Pumbaa: He does

Zazu: Of course. You two basically raised him...I'm not sure if I like this Hakuna Matata thing but I do respect you two as well. If it were not for you two he would have died years ago.

Timon: ehhh so this visit ..I'm not sure if we can make it

Zazu: why your too busy doing nothing?

Pumbaa: Of course we are going to go!

Timon: ahh come on Pumbaa...

Pumbaa: Look Timon how many more chances are we going to have to see our good friend. This is important to him!

Timon: fine...we will go.

Zazu: Very good I will inform the king immediatly. Be sure to get there by tommorow. The presentation is in two days!

Pumbaa: ok well lets pack!

Timon: Woopty Doo!

Pumbaa: (pauses film) little did we know this small visit would lead to new changes in our lives!

Timon: Yep. Our lives are quite different now.

Pumbaa: (un pauses film)

Ma: hey whats this about you two leaving?

Timon: we are going to visit our old friend Simba.

Ma: ah ok...for how long

Timon: I would say like a day or two. I don't know we are going to some boring presentation of the future king.

Pumbaa: Hey Timon we got to get going if we want to make it! Its a big walk.

Timon: alright. I'll be back soon Ma.

Ma: Ok Timmy. See you in a few days

Pumbaa: heh Timmy?

Timon: shut up...

(they walk off to the pridelands for one of the biggest changes in there life style)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Timon and Pumbaa are walking through a field getting close the the pridelands)

Timon: Jeez...we have been traveling for hours...

Pumbaa: We will be there soon Timon

Timon: Ehhh we better. If we don't get there soon I might faint

Pumbaa: Ahh come on Timon you spent the first 3 hours riding me

Timon: Your Point?

Pumbaa: We have only been travling for a little over 3 hours

Timon: Hey riding you isn't as easy as it looks. In fact..(timon hears something) Did you hear something Pumbaa...

Pumbaa: No why?

(This time they both hear a wierd laugh)

Timon: (turns his head) HY! HY! HY!

Pumbaa: well hi to you too Timon

Timon: HYENAS!

Pumbaa:...oh...

Shenzi: Look who we have here!

Banzai: It look's like your old fiance

Ed: HE HA HEH A HA!

Timon: oh...OH Shenzi...is that you! heh heh. It's been ages...How you 3 been

Shenzi: Just a little hungry since we got kicked out of the pridelands

Timon: oh well...I know this great place with a load of bugs

Banzai: Ah be quiet! Lets get us some warthog!

Timon: PUMBAA! YOUR SECREAT WEAPON!

(Pumbaa Farts and they run off)

Timon:(pauses film) Ah the many time that has saved our lives (unpauses film)

Shenzi: AH SICK!

Banzai: ahh that is just nasty

Shenzi: Hey they are getting away!

Timon: RUN PUMBAA! RUN!

(the manage to lose the hyenas)

Shenzi: ahhh just forget them

Banzai: ahh this sucks. We can't live like this.

Shenzi: well we can't go back to our old home. Zira and the other lions would kill us after what we did to Scar

Banzai: I don't know isn't she blaming that on Simba..

Shenzi: I don't know...I just know I want revenge! and SOON!

(Later)

Timon: oh boy this whole thing has been a rough journey...

Pumbaa: hey Timon Look!

Timon: Pride ROCK!

( they stare at the beauty it is realizing that the real beautry of the land that was once a deserted hell hole)

Timon: Man Simba really fixed this place up!

Simba: Look who made it!

Pumbaa and Timon: SIMBA!

Simba:(runs up to greet them) Its so good to see you two. You have any problems getting here

Pumbaa: It was mostly easy but we did just run into the Hyenas.

Simba: hmmmm I wonder what they are doing so close to the pridelands. They better not be planning anything

Timon: I doubt it. Theres only 3 of them now

Simba: ahh well I will let them be as long as they stay out of the pridelands

Timon: Im suprised you dont kill them after them teaming up with scar and all

Simba: Dont you ever mention him in my presence!

Timon: Holy Crap! Calm down Simba!

Simba: Sorry...Its still been rough dealing with those memmories.

Timon: so this presenatation is tommorow?

Simba: yes...and I kind of wanted to talk to you two about something.

Pumbaa: Yes simba?

Simba: would you two...possibly stay in pride rock with me.

Timon: uhhhh well...why?

Simba: I could use some help raising the cub

Timon: NO!

Pumbaa: Timon wait.. go on Simba

Simba: Well you two were great with me. Even though you kinda held me back from returning to face my past you still raised me and made me what I am today.

Timon: ABOSOULTLY NOT!

Simba: Timon...I miss you two...I would love if you would stay in the pride lands with me. All of the lioness know not to eat you and I also made a law removing Meerkats and Warthogs from animals we are allowed to eat.

Timon: Ok Simba if we stay no one will eat us. I feel so welcomed...

Simba: come on Timon... Theres ton of insects for you guys to eat and its more peaceful here then it is where your staying with all of those meerkats

Pumbaa: You were complaining about how lound it is there Timon

Timon: Yes but Pumbaa you cant be considering this! It will be the end of Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: We can still be worry free. We will just watch over the little guy. It will be like old times

Simba: well actually the cub is a gi...

Timon: Wait! Thats it! If we stay here we can watch over the little guy just like old times!

Pumbaa: Would you stop doing that

Timon: Doing what?

Simba: But guys the cub isn't a gu...

Timon: Can't talk now Simba. Got to get moved in the pointy rock thing. Lets Go Pumbaa!

(Timon and Pumbaa Climb up Pride Rock)

Pumbaa: So this is our new home

Timon: ehhh it could be better but atleast its peaceful.

Pumbaa: Yeah I like it!

Nala: oh hey you guys!

Timon: WOAH! Its the carnivore that tried to eat us!

Nala: (roles her eyes) I'm not going to eat you guys. I didn't know back then.

Pumbaa: yeah and she never tried to eat you she tried to eat me.

Timon: Alright...But I got my eyes on you Missy!

(Nala just stares at Timon wierdly)

Pumbaa:...well it was nice seeing you again Nala

Nala: uhhh yeah...see you guys later (she walks off)

(Timon and Pumbaa Climb up to the top of Pride Rock)

Timon: ahh look at this Pumbaa! Its our New home!

(the admire the view they have at the top of the rock)

Pumbaa:(pauses the film) and a new chapter of our lives began!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(The sun rises and Timon wakes up)

Pumbaa: (pauses film) back to the begining!

Timon: Yep! Now could you stop constantly pausing the film?

Pumbaa: ...Sorry (unpauses film)

Timon: ahhhh morning...is that...Rafiki? He's holding up the cub! Pumbaa Wake UP!

Pumbaa: huh what?

Timon: WE ARE LATE!

Pumbaa: Uh Oh! We better get up there!

(Timon and Pumbaa rush up next to Simba and Nala)

( Simba look at Timon and Pumbaa a bit irritated that they showed up late but glad they were the two people who saved his life and took care of him were up there with him)

Timon: wow...look at all of those animals bow

Pumbaa: Its so Beautiful!

Timon: Why are they bowing for a lion...I mean dont lions eat animals like them

Pumbaa: I think so...hmmmm Well its the circle of li...

Timon: Yeah... yeah circle of life.. I know...I know...(Timon looks as Rafiki Lowers Kiara to her parrents) Ahhh Pumbaa look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you got to know whose gona raise him!

Pumbaa: His parrents?

Timon:...Ok sure get technical but whose going to teach him the really important stuff. Like How to Bealch (burps) and dig for grubs. Im telling you buddy its gona be like old times! You, Me, and the little guy!

Rafiki: heh heh. It is a girl

Timon: Girl.

Timon and Pumbaa: GIRL! (they both faint)

Timon: What do you mean its a girl?

Rafiki:...I mean...its the opposite of a boy...a female...

Timon: Great just great!

Nala:(whispers to simba) Are they really going to act like this?

Timon: Of course our one chance to make things like the good old days and its ruined!

Pumbaa: Calm down Timon. I thought it was going to be a guy to but its not about us Timon. Its about ...uhhh whats her name

Nala: Kiara.

Pumbaa: Its about Kiara.

Timon: Yes but the whole reason I stayed hear was because...(looks at Simba, Nala, Kiara, Pumbaa, and Rafiki) Ok...ok...I'm sure it can still kind of be like old times...

Simba: thanks Timon

Timon: sure thing buddy...GIRL!

Timon: (pauses film) so yes at first I wasnt to happy about that...but I feel after all of the time we had to watch her that I grew to like being around her. It was like the group of three pals all over again (resumes movie)

(One day)

Simba: Alright you two take Kiara down to the waterhole and dont let her out of your sight. She isn't a very good swimmer yet so I don't want her to get to close to the water

Timon: Not problem SIMBA!

(later)

Timon: where is she!

Pumbaa: WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!

Timon: Look! There she is! About to fall in to the...WATER HOLE!

(kiara falls in)

Pumbaa:...Uhh...this is bad...

(later)

(simba sees that Kiara is wet and looks at Timon and Pumbaa Angrily)

Timon: heh heh...Well...She doesnt need a bath anymore...

(The next day)

Simba: Ok guys Kiara is just going to stay up on the rock today as punishment due to yesterday. Make sure she doesnt leave

Timon: No problem Simba. Yesterdays Event will not happen again!

(later)

Timon: where is she! WHERE IS SHE!

(shows kiara hanging from the top of pride rock)

Pumbaa: uh oh...

(kiara falls but Pumbaa ducks where she lands and she lands on Pumbaas Stomach however Simba witnessed the whole thing)

Timon: uh...Look Simba! We saved your daughters life!

(simba just stares angrily)

(the next day)

Simba: now she is sitting in the den for yesterday...can you guys handle this one

Timon: we got it!

(later)

Simba: alright lets see if they did it for once...what the...

(simba looks and Timon is hanging off the edge of pride rock while Pumbaa Is knocked out)

Simba:...what the...

Timon: Simba...mabey Zazu should continue his role as baby sitter...

Timon:(pauses film) ok so yeah mabey babysitting Kiara wasn't our thing. But hey Simba kept asking us to babysit here!

Pumbaa: Yep and I still remember one of those days we will never forget (unpauses film)

(one day)

( Timon and Pumbaa are staring at the pridelands from the top of pride rock)

Pumbaa: So Timon are we going to search grubs

Timon: Yep lets get goin...

Simba: Hey Timon, Pumbaa come here

Timon:...great...Good Morning Co Capiton (did i say that right lol)

Simba: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she is bound to run off

Timon: Don't worry Simba we are on here like stick on a Warthog

Pumbaa: Hey!

Timon: Its a hard truth Pumbaa live with it

Simba: Guys I'm counting on you...Danger could lurking behide every rock.

Timon:...ah ha! (they both look both ways and go look for Kiara)

Timon: Ok Pumbaa remember keep a good eye on her

Pumbaa: Where is she?

Timon:...Seriously? Ok keep looking...

Pumbaa: ...hmmmm. Hey isn't that her over there

Timon: Oh I see whats she doing

Pumbaa: I think she is trying to hunt down that butterfly

Timon: Carnivores...

Pumbaa: But don't we hunt bugs too

Timon: Thats not the point. Lets just go catch up to her

(Pumbaa walks up to her)

Timon: Now duck. If Kiara sees us she will do whatever she can to get rid of us like always. So just keep your head down and be quiet)

(But Kiara heres something and then sees Timon)

(Kiara Screams and so does Pumbaa causing Kiara to Fall in the water

Timon: (pauses Film) Ok they have all seen this...lets just fast forward a bit...here we go (Unpauses Film)

Pumbaa: Less filling!

Timon: Tastes Good!

Pumbaa: Less Filling!

Timon: Tastes Good!

Pumbaa: Less...wait... where is she...

Timon: Shes right there (points and realizes she wondered off)...oh dear...UH KIARA! Oh dear...Uh...Uh...OH WE SUCK AT THIS JOB!

Simba: Whats with all of this shouting.

Timon: Oh Simba...uh...heh heh

Simba: Wheres Kiara!

Timon: Oh well uh...shes using the bathroom..yeah.. and you know why we cant watch here while she does that heh heh heh

Pumbaa: Oh well thats good. I thought she ran off while we were aruging over which kind of grub was best.

Timon: YOU IDIOT!

Simba: WHAT! (looks over in outlands) What if she is out there! You guys are horrible! Your even Worse then Zazu was! She might be out in the Outlands now! You guys go look for her. I am going to go gather other Lionesses to go in there!

Pumbaa: Got it Simba

(simba runs off)

Timon: why does he feel like he can talk to us like that. We are basically his parrents

Timon:(pauses film) I did not mean that in a way with me and Pumbaa being together! You jerks calling us Gay STOP! (unpauses Film)

Pumbaa: Well we did screw up Timon. He gave us a simple task and we failed him. Lets try to find Kiara.

(timon and pumbaa go down where Kiara Landed)

Timon: hmmmm...wel this place is a dump.

Pumbaa: Yeah...(sees the same Aligators who Attacked Kiara and Kovu a few momments ago) Ah!

Timon: what? (turns arround) OH BOY!

Pumbaa: RUN!

(They run for there lives Pumbaa makes it out but Timon lands in one of the Aligators Mouths)

Pumbaa: TIMON!

Timon: OH NO THEY DONT (timon bites Aligators Tongue)

(Aligator Spits Timon out and he goes flying Pumbaa catches him)

Timon: Nice catch.

Pumbaa: Thanks...hey look theres Simba ...and Kiara Lets get over there!

Note: Thanks to the few people who have so far been supporting this. Such as Kate and Sagget and Pigs Go Moo You three are my first reviewers so I appreciate it. New Chapter might be out tonight. But I would say probably tommmorow. I had the first 3 planned out but I need to take time to think of what I want to do for the Rest of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Timon and Pumbaa rush over with other Lionesses)

Zira: Nala

Nala: Zira...

Timon: Timon, Pumbaa...Now that we got that settled. GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!

Zira: YOUR PRIDELANDS?

(she roars in Timons face causing him to duck)

Timon: (pauses Film) Once again all of this has been seen lets fast forward a bit...ahh...here we go! ( unpauses film)

Simba: Grab him and get out. We are done here

Zira: Oh nooooo...We have hardly begun

(They depart and head back)

Timon:...Simba...we are sorry...

Simba: I don't want to talk to you now Timon!

Timon:...(sighs) ( Simba stays there with Kiara and once Simba can't hear Timon he says) You know what Pumbaa I am feeling very unappreciated for what we did. We basically gave up Hakuna Matata The thing we based our life on and because we cant keep track of a lion who is bigger then us he gets mad

Pumbaa: We should be more careful Timon. I understand Simba being mad. Lets just head back up he will forgive us eventually.

Timon: yeah...(over hears something) What the?

Simba:As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand

Timon: ahh thats just like Simba to randomly break in to song.

Simba:And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned  
>But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone<br>We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one!

Timon: (shows Timon Sing during the part Kiara sang in the Movie) If I theres so much I can't be,

Will this be the end

of care freedays

Can go on with my life

Or is my motto

stuck in the past?

Pumbaa: (now replacing Simbas Line in the Movie)

Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Our journey has only begun  
>Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one<br>We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun  
>All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one<p>

Timon: (just stares at Pumbaa strangly)

Pumbaa: (looking down at Kiara) Look Timon. This is our life now. We have one responsibilty and thats it. I think we need to start doing it better (pumbaa walks off as Timon just sits there thinking)

Note: Sorry this Chapter was Small but Chapter 5 is going to be bigger. I have a big plan for it. Thanks for all of the people who have reviewed! A special Thanks to Kblade who recently reviewed this story. I thank you cause I actually have read one of your stories before making a account. Your doing a nice job on the Kidnapped story. and now that I have an account I will defently review the next chapter

-Dr. Laundry


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Timon and Pumbaa are walking around the Pridelands and then they see Kiara who is looking a bit down)

Pumbaa: Hey Kiara...What the matter?

Kiara: I have to the queen someday...Im nervous. I know its years away but I don't think I will ever be ready

Timon: You see this is what lacks in Simbas Parrenting. You need to learn about Hakuna Matata

Kiara: huh?

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! You know our motto. Im sure you have heard us say it before

Timon: Hakuna Matata...What a wonderful Pharse

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata...A...

Kiara: Stop...just stop...you guys sing this song everyday.

Timon: Well of course. Its our motto. Its our biggest belief. And a great thing it is.

Kiara: I just dont want to hear that song again...

Timon: well...Im sure theres another way to get the message out

Pumbaa: What about that other song we had

Timon: You mean that one the directors cut out of the first film?

Pumbaa: (pauses the film) You know this is probably why they cut this out Mr. Im gona Break the Fourth Wall

Timon: ahh be quiet (unpauses Film)

Pumbaa: Yeah thats the one!

Timon: hmmm yeah...I like that...and as I recall it went a little like this!

(they Sing the following)

Now if you want a role model Of a life most blissfully led Then look no further than Pumbaa here Then this laid-back quadruped Relaxation's the name of the game Be cool and be thick-skinned Let my lifestyle be your reference frame As long as you stand upwind Your guide must be this rhapsody!

I gets up when I likes He's got it all worked out I plans the day ahead He's got it all worked out When inspiration strikes He's got it all worked out I go right back to bed He's got it all worked out  
>But though he may not be one of nature's dynamos His mind is on the ball and far from comatose Don't dismiss the warthog philosphy<br>Take it from he! He's got it all worked out Take it from me! He's got it all worked out

(Kiara actually listening and enjoying the song follows Timon and Pumbaa as the walk over to a long)

Now who wants to be a hunter Chasing food all over the place More often than not it gets away Who needs the thrill of the chase? Why move mountains to get your chow When you only need to move a log Make it your dietary resolve for now To eat like the old warthog Regarding food Hmmmmmmmmm His attitude

(Kiara Sees them eating bugs and is very grossed out by it)

It's bugs for every meal I've got it all worked out So full of vitamins I've got it all worked out No need to cook or peel I've got it all worked out He eats 'em in their skins I've got it all worked out  
>The're delectable, available, the perfect snack They ain't endangered species And they don't fight back Don't dismiss the warthog gastronomy<p>

(Zazu Watches them Teaching Kiara that stuff and is not happy)

Zazu: uh...SIRE! You might want to look at this!

(back to the song)

Take it from he Take it from me Take it from he He's got it all worked out

(Simba exists the den and sees what Timon and Pumbaa is trying to teach his daughter and he isnt happy with it)

TIMON: COME ON KID ITS NOW OR NEVER HIT IT PUMBAA!

So remember when you see us staring into space We're caught between a pillow and a soft, soft place Don't resist the warthog mentality Take it from he Take it from me Take it from he Take it from we We've got it all worked out

(Simba Stares at Timon and Pumbaa Ferious)

Timon: Oh hey Simba. Hows life

Simba: Kiara...Head up to the rock.

Kiara: but dad!

Simba: NOW!

(Kiara sadly walks up)

Pumbaa:uhh Simba are you mad at us?

Simba: YES! I am Furious with you two!

Timon: Why?

Simba: You guys can not teach Kiara that stuff. You just proved yourself as a bad influence!

Timon:...wait what?

Simba: Guys...I once thought Hakuna Matata was a great thing.

Timon: Uh huh

Simba: I mean it was a life with nothing to worry about

Timon: Exactly!

Simba: But its wrong...

Timon: WHAT!

Simba: Guys there is no such thing as a care free life Kiara can't be learning that

Timon: There are so Care free lives. Me and Pumbaa both have them

Simba: No...You guys do not live care free lives...you watch Kiara, You helped me beat Scar, I mean I still remember conflicts we had while living in the jungle. You cant go through Live worry free!

Timon:.. So what are you saying SIMBA!

Simba: I am saying that is whole worry free life does not exist. I think you guys need to drop it and become more responsible.

Timon: ...your telling me to give up Hakuna Matata...

Pumbaa: Oh boy...

Timon: YOUR TELLING ME TO GIVE UP HAKUNA MATATA! THATS LIKE ME TELLING YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR THRONE!

Simba: Timon! Do not talk to me like that I am the king Of these lands!

Timon: AND IM THE ONE WHO SAVED YOUR ASS!

Pumbaa: (pauses again) hmmm that mouth of yours Timon mabey its another reason they cut out our scenes

Timon:...Ok...ok..Im sorry...lets just get back to the movie! (unpauses)

Timon: IF IT WERE NOT FOR ME AND PUMBAA YOU HAVE DIED YEARS AGO AND SCAR WOULD BE HERE MAKING EVERYONES LIFE A LIVING HELL!

Simba:(ROARS in Timons face)

Pumbaa:...(runs off frightened)

Timon: Pumbaa! Look what you did!

Simba: Get out of here Timon! Your banned!

Timon: Oh ok like I want to stay in your cruddy kingdom anyways!

(timon walks off)

( Simba Imediatly feels horrible for saying that but is still mad so he walks off)

(Kiara is sitting at the top of pride rock shedding tears after witnessing the whole thing)

(later)

(Timon is getting ready to leave)

Pumbaa: Timon Please don't Leave!

Timon: Pumbaa...I can't live here anymore! Please come back with me your still my best friend!

Pumbaa: I wont do that Timon...Simba will take back what he said please just dont go...

Timon: (timon sighs sadly but heads off alone)

Timone:(pauses film) you see. something this big happens and they dont even awknowledge it! Thank god I finally get to tell My story

Pumbaa: Dont you mean our story

Timon: Yeah sure...(unpauses Film)

(Timon continues to walk back to his home until he hear a laugh)

Timon: uh...who is that

Shenzi: heh heh what do we have here!

Timon: ...uhh...uh..

Banzai: well its small but hey I am too hungry to be picky!

Ed: HEH HA HE HA!

Timon: (has a idea) So wait your going to split me three way

Shenzi:...uhhh I guess...

Timon: Look eating nothing is better then splitting me three way. Sure one of you deserves to eat me more. That Hyena should get to eat me themselves

Banzai: Hey hes right and I think I work harder then you two I should get to eat him!

Shenzi: Hey no way! Im the leader of the group!

(the 3 hyenas argue and realize that Timon made a run for it)

Shenzi: ...ahhh we were tricked!

Banzai: by a meerkat...wow...

Shenzi: chase him you IDIOTS!

(the three hyenas chase Timon)

Timon: AHHHH!Oh no They are going to catch me! (Timon trips)...well it looks like this it...

Shenzi: well the warthog isnt with him but atleast we are paying back one of them!

Simba: (Runs in and attacks the three Hyenas) YOUR LUCKY IM NOT KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW! IF I WEREN'T AGAIST SUCH A THING I WOULD NEVER LET YOU GUYS LIVE!

Shenzi: LETS GO GUYS (They run off)

Timon:...uhh jeez Simba...thanks

Simba: I'm sorry Timon. Even though I think you need to make some changes...your still my friend...family even. You and Pumbaa really are like second parrents to me

Timon: (trying not to cry) Im sorry too Simba...I will come back...and I will make changes to my life. I will be come more responsible. Nothing will ever put a end to my Hakuna Matata but I guess I can have about an hour or two a day to be more responsible with watching Kiara

Simba: Thanks Timon.

Timon: (pauses film) and I did! Me and Pumbaa tried harder at keeping watch of Kiara. She still ran of sometimes but things were defently going better and they continued to go well until that one day (unpauses)

Kovu: I humbly ask to join your pride

Simba: NO!

Timon: jeez look at them argue down there. I don't trust this Kovu guy either.

Pumbaa: Why not? He did save Kiara.

Timon: Well yeah but...ahh well thats not the main topic here

Pumbaa: Its not?

Timon: No the main issue we have now is how much trouble we are going to get in for losing Kiara again...

Note: I thought that would be a funny way to end of this part. Part 6 will be coming out soon as always. I am having fun with this since it is my first Story. Anyways Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Even if it is negative I like Critisism. I prefer you don't be a complete asshole about it but I still enjoy hearing what I should do to improve. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Simba: (waking up from nightmare) AHHH!

Timon: woah you ok Simba?

Pumbaa: had a nightmare

Simba: uhh yeah...

Timon: Yeah those use to wake up all the time heh heh...was it about your father again?

Simba: Yeah...

Timon: oh...yeah...You ok Simba you use to have those all the time I remember how crushed you were after everytime you had that dream...

Simba: well its not as bad now... I use to think it was my fault..

Pumbaa: Well what exactly happened in this one. Was it the same thing?

Simba:...no...ehhh I would rather not talk about it...Can I ask a favor of you two?

Pumbaa: Sure anything

Simba: Can you two keep an eye on Kovu tommorow...Make sure he isn't planning anything

Timon: I guess so. Sounds a bit risky but hey we got Pumbaas weapon

Pumbaa: uhhh yeah...(pumbaa says embarressed)

Simba: alright well we should probably be getting back to bed

Timon: alright...good night

Simba: Sleep Tight.

Pumbaa: Dream Of Bed Bugs Tonight!

(they all go to sleep)

(the next morning)

Timon: Alright Pumbaa lets get going to the field early! That place is always loaded with bugs as long as we make it before those annoying birds

Pumbaa: I think we might be too late Timon ( the field is covered in birds)

Timon: ahh great! Ok Pumbaa heres the plan! You know how we use to go bowling for voltures and we would chase them off?

Pumbaa: yeah! thats how we saved Simba!

Timon: Well you go bowl those birds off and just in case if it fails miserably I will collect as many bugs as possible before they are all gone.

Pumbaa: Alright! (Pumbaa charges off)

Timon: Alrighty ( he begins to collect bugs and even eats one until being tackled by Kovu) AHHH! PLEASE DONT EAT ME! YOU NEVER I NEVER REALLY MENT YOUR... SCAR! SCAR! OH YEAH HECK OF A GUY. A BIT MOODY BUT

Kiara: Timon? What are you doing here

Timon: Ah Kiara thank god you here! Hey for once we aren't following you. This just so happens to be the best smorgerst bord in the pridelands! BUGS EVERYWHERE! But if you don't get a early reservation well then Yeesh! GET OUT OF HERE YA SCAVENGERS GO ON SHOO! SHOO!

(bird bites Timon on the nose)

Pumbaa: (pauses Film) Timon the Red nosed Meerkat!

Timon: Your so funny...you really paused the movie for that...

Pumbaa: ...(unpauses film)

Timon: OW! ...uhhhh..

(Pumbaa is trying to get the birds to leave but is failing)

(Kiara Laughs)

Pumbaa: ahh Timon...I'm getting tired...I got to lose some pounds...

Timon: SHOO! SHOO! GO ON! SHOO!

Pumbaa: Hey mabey he could help! Do you think?

Timon: SHOO! Oh yeah theres an idea let the visous outsider...Wait I have an idea! What if he helps!

Pumbaa: what...

Pumbaa: (pauses film) Seriosly why do you always do that

Timon: I really have no idea what your talking about honestly!

Pumbaa:...ehhhh (unpauses Film)

Timon: do you think you could lend a voice? Huh? Grrr...Grr... ROAR! Work With ME!

Kovu: ehhh huh?

Kiara: Like this (She roars scaring off the birds)

Timon: WHOO HOOO! Do It AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!

(Kovu listens and roars)

Timon: YEE HAW (Riding Pumbaa running through field)

(Kovu and Kiara follow)

Kovu: Why are we doing this...whats the point of this training?

Kiara: Training? This is just for fun!

Kovu: Fun?

(Timon grabs out to Bird

Timon: JEEZ! Kid you need to get out more often! FUN! YE HAW! HA HA HA HA HA HA! ( Lets go of bird and gets caught by Pumbaa)

Pumbaa: (Pauses Film) Did that hurt at all landing on me from that fall?

Timon: Well it didn't completly break my fall...but...ehhh lets not talk about it (unpauses film)

(they keep running in joy until they run into Rhynos and Timon falls is slinged into Pumbaas Mouth)

Timon: (Pauses Film) Ehhh this is the second time in this movie I have fallen into another animals mouth...its not fun...(unpauses film)

(Rhynos are Furious)

ALL 4: AHHHHHH!

Timon: (Pauses film) Ok and sorry for pausing so much but why were those rhynos so mad. Because we ran to close to them.

Pumbaa: uhhh...well It might be because they saw me again...

Timon: Huh?

Pumbaa: well...

(shows flash back of Pumbaa walking over near the Rhynos and accidently Farting)

Ryhnos: AHHH!

(QUICK NOTE: I hate potty humor just so everyone knows but I felt this was nessary for Pumbaa. sorry for having note in the middle of the chapter but i just had to say that I am not a guy who writes Toliet Humor)

Rhyno: You better never come here again!

Pumbaa: I wont...(runs off)

(end of flash back)

Timon: really Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: yeah...(embaressed he resumes the film)

(they manage to escape the Rhynos after a big chase)

Timon: Heh Heh! Your ok kid! your ok!

(Timon and Pumbaa head off)

Timon: well that was kind of fun...you know I think we can back to Simba and say good things about this Kovu guy...Hey are you two coming or what?

(they all run off)

Pumbaa: well i think this is the closet we have ever been to our old days with Simba then ever!

Timon: I think so too Pumbaa! I think so too!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Timon, Pumbaa, Timon, Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, Hukuna Matatat, Hukuna Matata!

(they all laugh after having a great day)

Kiara: ha ha ha...ahhh you know days like this just dont happen often enough.

Timon: Ahhh we use to have days like this all the time...But then.. well I guess Its always been nice to have extra people in our group.

Kovu: Yeah. I actually had a lot of fun today...I can't recall the last time I had any of that...Wait I remember now! It was that day where Me and you fought off those Aligators! WHoo that was a blast

Timon:...uhhhh that was years ago

Kovu: Your Point

Kiara: Has your life really been that rough for so many years

Kovu:...The Outlands...there horrible lands...

Kiara: ...Hey Timon, Pumbaa could we have a moment alone

Timon: wait what...

Pumbaa: Sure thing Kiara.

Timon: Wait...why can't we stay...

Kiara: Well I just wanted to have a word with Kovu alone

Timon: oh come on what do you think Kovu

Kovu: ummm mabey you guys should leave...

Timon: Holy Crap it starts again! (Pumbaa drags Timon off)

Timon: (pauses film) you Know love has always been a good thing for the lions but it just ruins everything for us...

Pumbaa: Well I think you only feel that way is because the only person you fell in love with was yourself

Timon: Quiet Pumbaa! I am not sure how many people watching this have seen That episode of our show but I would rather people not to know about that!

Pumbaa: Alright Alright lets just finish the movie (unpauses)

( Timon and Pumbaa head back up to pride rock Timon however turns around and sings)

Timon: And if they fall in love tonight...It can be assumed...

Pumbaa: Timon we are not doing that again!

Timon: Oh come on live a little

(later in the den)

Simba: So guys...did you see anything suspicous about Kovu...

Timon: Simba I am telling you he is one you can trust!

Simba: are you sure...Nala thinks the same thing...but..

Timon: But nothing. He realized the wrong doings of of the outsiders and he wants to join a pride that doesnt suck. You can trust him. Look here he comes...I think mabey you should let him sleep in the den tonight...

Simba:... I don't know...

Pumbaa: Come on Simba. We spent the whole day with him...you can trust him I promise...

Simba:...alright

(Simba walks outside)

Simba: hey its kind of cold out here tonight...why dont you come in here for the night...

Timon: ahhh it looks like thing are all going to be alright. I dont see anything that could go wrong

(switches to scene with Zira and the Hyenas)

Zira: So! You three want me to accept you! After you helped kill Scar! I still blame Simba for this mostly! But you 3 played a big part!

Banzai: (lying) Well we didnt attack him...

Shenzi: yeah...yeah the other hyenas were not as close to Scar as we were...even though he kind of betrayed us we could never kill him

Zira: hmmm I see...I will let you join the pridelands with us if you help us take down Simba!

Banzai: yeah that sounds fair!

Shenzi: so Who is going to be king anyways now that Kovu Chickened out

Nuka: well I would say since I am Scars actual son and since I am the oldest

Zira: I will rule Alone!

Nuka: WHAT!

Zira: I will find a new hier for when I die someone who is worthy of running the prides

Nuck: awww...

Shenzi: alright...well I say we plan an ambush on Simba HE HE HE!

(the next morning)

Timon: ahhhh morning already...

Kiara: its actually the middle of the afternoon you slept in again.

Timon: ahh where is Simba...or Kovu

Kiara: I am a bit worried about that...My dad said he wanted to talk to Kovu this morning. I was really happy that my dad was finally accepting him but...He hasnt returned yet

Pumbaa: Oh dear...well lets go look for him then

Zazu: Let me come to I do need to be loyal to the king and make sure everything is ok

(the four head out on search of Simba)

Timon: You see anything Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Nope...

Kiara: Wait..father? FATHER! Zazu Get Help!

Zazu: Oh Yes! Help At once of course!

( Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa run up to Simba)

Kiara: Father...

Timon: Simba! Talk to me what happened!

Simba: Kovu...Ambush...(Simba fails to stand and has very little stregth and collapses on the ground)

Kiara:...no...

Timon: (him and Pumbaa lift Simba up and carry him home) Its alright buddy...we're here for you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(they walked back to pride rock)

(they take manage to get him back)

Nala: Simba!

Timon: I can't believe I Trusted him...

Pumbaa: THAT BACK STABBING PIECE OF CRAP!

Timon: (pauses film) Never seen you so angry

Pumbaa: Heh heh yeah (unpauses Film)

Kiara: Guys Kovu is innocent

Simba: No Kiara...I'm sorry but he is a killer...he has been planning this for years...

Kiara: No...it cant be true.

Animals: Its kovu...

Timon: how dare he show his face here...Why I outa...Let me at him Let me at him! Hold me back!

Pumbaa: Ok (grabs Timon's tail)

Timon: let me at him let me at him!

Pumbaa: OK! (Lets go)

Timon: I think your missing the basic point here

Pumbaa: oh...

Simba: why have you come back?

Kovu: Simba...I had nothing to do with this

Simba: You don't belong here!

Timon: You see Pumbaa your not supposed to let go even If i tell you to let go. Do you understand?

Pumbaa: uhh...

Kovu: Please. I ask your forgiveness

Kiara: Daddy Please Listen To him!

Simba: Silence!

Timon: Ok so you grab my tail.. and even if I say let me at him let me at him...you don't let go.

Pumbaa: Oh ok so no matter what I never let go of your tail

Timon: well eventually your going to let go...

Pumbaa: uhhh...

Timon: Oh for crying out lound Pumbaa!

Simba: When you came here you asked for judgement and I pass it now! EXILE!

Kiara: NO!

Timon: Look Pumbaa its very obvious what you have to do and...and...everyone is singing now...

Pumbaa: what did we miss?

(the entire Crowd Sings)

Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
>Deception (An outrage!) Disgrace (For shame!) He asked for trouble the moment he came<br>Deception (An outrage!) (He can't change his stripes) Disgrace (For shame!) (You know these Outsider types) He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!) Deception (An outrage!) (Just leave us alone!) Disgrace (For shame!) (Traitor, go back with your own!) He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!)  
>Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget what we cannot forgive<br>And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind  
>Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us<p>

Pumbaa: He is not one of us!

Timon: (pauses film) Your the one who sang that verse!

Pumbaa: uhhh yep

Timon: how did you do that to your voice

Pumbaa: Im not sure...

Timon:...ok...(unpauses film)

Deception  
>Disgrace<br>Deception  
>Disgrace<br>Deception

Note: Ok just for fun and so you guys know what lion king Stories I might be telling eventually here is my top 10 favorite characters

1. Timon ( Timon is my favorite because of his amazing Voice talents done by Nathan Lane and just everything about him, His humor in the movies and shows, his design, his attitude towards everything)

2. Pumbaa ( Love everything about him except for his toilet humor but hey thats ok the toilet humor wasnt ment for someone my age. So the toilet humor is nothing I should be complaining about)

3. Banzai ( my favorite Hyena He makes me laugh more then any of the hyenas)

4. Scar ( the perfect Villan)

5. Ed ( Even though he doesnt talk the faces he makes in the film just crack me up)

6. Zazu ( Call me wierd but I find zazu hilarious)

7. Simba (loved him in the first one and 1 1/2 but He was kind of a jerk in the second movie. So I dont really like him in that one.

8. Nuka ( I will be honest. I did like Lion king 2 but I was not a fan of the new characters. Including Kovu and Kiara. They bored me but the story and catchy songs kept me entertained, and Timon and Pumbaas Scenes love those guys. Nuka however was a great new character)

9. Shenzi ( She has a lot of character to her and even though she is my least favortie of the hyenas I still like her a lot more then other characters in the films

10. Mufasa ( very enjoyable character in the movie. He was tough and said stuff with meaning)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 (Final Part)

Timon: Well Pumbaa...we were tricked into thinking there was any good in him...

Pumbaa: yeah...I guess so..

Kiara: YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!

Timon: Woah whats going on up there?

(Kiara runs into the den)

Simba:...Timon, Pumbaa...you guys know the drill. You guys keep an eye on her

Timon: Sure thing Simba...you ok?

Simba: yeah...I will be fine

Timon: Simba I am sorry we told you to trust him we really thought

Simba: its ok guys...He had us all fooled me as well...Just keep an eye on Kiara for ok

Timon: We wont let you down Simba!

(10 seconds later)

Timon: I thouhgt you were going to watch her!

Pumbaa: I thought you were going to watch her!

Timon: YOU WERE GOING TO WATCH HER!

(Timon and Pumbaa begin fight)

Timon: SAY IT!

Pumbaa: Fatty fat fat fat!

Simba: what are you guys doing?

Timon: good question..

Timon: (pauses film) ok lets fast forward past this really awkward scene of the movie that they already have seen shall we

Pumbaa: We shall! (fastforwards and unpauses)

Simba: Timon Pumbaa gather the Lionesses! Zazu go find Kiara!

(switches to scene with Timon, Pumbaa and all of the other Lionessses)

Timon: Alright Lions and Warthog! Today...we prepare for the biggest war of our lives. We shall fight no matter what damage it does to us! We will not let Zira and her evil forces...

Simba: What are you guys standing here! We got to go!

Timon: (everyone gets up and leaves) aww man...for once I was the epic character (Timon jumps on Pumbaas back and they prepare to fight)

Timon: Alright Pumbaa today we make history again!

(5 of Ziras lions appear in front of them)

Timon: well lets run!

(they both make a run for it and manage to hide)

Pumbaa: WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!

Timon: When going get tough the tough get going thats our motto!

Pumbaa: But I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata!

Timon: Pumbaa stop living in the past! We need a new motto!

Pumbaa: So your finally giving up your life of Hakuna Matata?

Timon: well Pumbaa I have learned a lot since we came to the pridelands to stay! And I also want to live! Lets go!

(they immediatly run again after seeing more lions)

Timon: ok theres got to be something we can do to stop them...

Timon: (thoughts) the secreat weapon...

Timon: BACK OFF! Don't make me use this!

(the all run off)

Pumbaa: uhhh Timon we have another problem...

Timon: huh...oh dear...

(the 3 hyenas walk up)

Shenzi: Heh heh heh heh Man Banzai I have been waiting for this day for a long time

Banzai: Yeah lets just kill them now everytime we are too busy talking they run off...They just did it now didnt they..

(The 3 hyenas charge after Timon and Pumbaa)

Timon: Run Pumbaa! Run!

(pumbaa trips on a hole in the ground)

(Ma and Uncle Max come out of the hole)

Ma: Timon?

Uncle Max: ahhhh that warthog stepped on my head! Why do you always make go on these search parties...

Timon: Ma?

Ma: Timon what happened! When you didnt come home I was worried sick!

Pumbaa: You never told your mom we were staying in the pridelands

Ma: What?

Timon: Im sorry ma...I probably should have sent some kind of message by Zazu...but I'm staying in the pridelands...

Ma: well this is something I would have loved to have knowned Timon...But Im just too happy to see you to care!

Uncle Max: Uh we have bigger problems now! (points at the three hyeanas

Shenzi: Looks like we got ourselves a nice sized meal here!

Uncle Max: Tunnels?

Timon: Theres no time for that! Pumbaa! You ready for the last game of bowling before our retirement!

Pumbaa: We are retiring.

Timon: Figure of Speech! And the point is theres only 3 of them lets bowl them over!

Pumbaa: uhh if you say so...

Timon: wait we need you mad first...Uncle Max! Call Pumbaa a pig!

Uncle Max: What?

Timon: DO IT!

Uncle Max: Uhh your a pig...

Pumbaa: HEY THATS ( He charges into the 3 hyenas pushing them off a cliff)

Shenzi: Banzai...Ed...if we dont live past this I just wanted to say...This is all your fault!

Timon: well we did it...Hey look over there...They are all working it out! You know I think this whole thing is going to be worked out

Pumbaa: (sees Zira and Kiara fall down the cliff) You spoke to soon again Timon!

Timon:...Oh dear!

Pumbaa: What do we do?

Timon: We hope Pumbaa...we hope...

Timon:(pauses film) I got to use the restroom.

Pumbaa: But the film is almost over...

Timon: ahhh be quiet Pumbaa I had to stop Pirate of the Carribean like 40 times yesterday for your bathroom breaks!

Pumbaa:...fair enough (Pumbaa waits anxiously for Timon to get back)

Timon: alright back...(unpauses film)

(they watch as Zira falls to her death but Kiara makes it out alive)

(they run over)

Pumbaa: wow that was really brave!

Timon: Yee haw!

Simba: lets go home... all of us

Timon: (walks up to Kovu) Heh heh sorry misjudging you and all...

Pumbaa: yeah me too.

Kovu: Its ok...Im just glad everything can finally be peaceful again...

Timon: Yeah! well lets head back to the pointy rock thing.

(they all head back up and the scene switches to the ceromoney)

(all 4 lions are at the top of the hill roaring)

Pumbaa: Well theres the two lions that we raised..(sniff).

Timon: and the other two that came in and ruined what we had with love and mush like that.

Pumbaa: (angrily looks at Timon)

Timon: The two lions that ruined everythign that we love...(timon says while seeing Pumbaa annoyed with him)

Ma: Well Timon...you once again made something great of yourself...You too Pumbaa

Pumbaa: Thanks!

Timon: Well Ma...How does these pridelands sound as a place to live?

Ma: ahh this place is very nice...but those lions wont eat us

Timon: I still got my eye on Nala

Pumbaa: (rolls his eyes)

Timon: But the others wont even try I promise

Ma: Well Lets go get the other Meerkats...

Timon: On second thought...lets just have you and uncle Max stay here...leave that old land to the Meerkats...

Ma: Whatever you say Timon

Timon: Well now that we had another happy ending lets go enojoy som Hakuna Matata!

(the 4 run off in joy)

(back in the theater)

Timon: Well now they know the entire story! Nothing else for them to see!

Pumbaa: Yep. Its been fun but its finally over...hey Timon

Timon: No we are not watching it again...Im tired Im going to go take a nap.

Ma: Hey you guys are watching the other movie? I want to watch

Timon: Oh dear god! No!

Ma: Unlce Max come on we are watching the other movie!

Timon: I really need to stop watching movies without you guys...I hate rewatching stuff after just seeing it!

Uncle Max: I got Extra

Timon: Butter I know!

Simba: hey is this the other movie

Rafiki: Hey! How come I hardly appear in this one!

Kovu: Alright love this film

Kiara: Me too!

Timon: Great just great!

(Micky Mouse walks in here)

Timon: Why didn't I see that coming!

(The genie, the dwarfs, Tamper Come in)

Timon: HEY! There is no room in here for the Elephant!

(Phineas and Ferb walk in)

Phineas: Ferb I know what we are going to do today!

Timon: Hey! Classic Disney Characters only!

Zach and Cody: does this mean we are out.

Timon:...

Pumbaa: ahh Timon Its fully rewinded.

Timon: alright buddy.,...lets watch this thing again..

Pumbaa: You ok buddy

Timon: yeah yeah...Hakuna Matata

Note: This has been very fun and to all of my loyal reviewers I have a new Story coming out soon! It will be kind of funny and Serious. Not sure when It will come out but It will be soon. Until I need a break from writing. My stories won't take that long. I got all 9 chapters of this one up in 3 days! Thanks for reading

- Dr. Laundry


End file.
